


日落04

by elninomn



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime), 因奈
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, 斯雷因 伊奈帆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elninomn/pseuds/elninomn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>抹布帆……嘛请开始跟后续的LFT看……</p>
            </blockquote>





	日落04

许多人见到自己都会说，不像人类。

因为人和人之间有着隔阂，所以无法一直在一起。

即使评断其他人的方式，也通常是按照自己的。

所以人总是最爱自己，如果有镜子外的一侧的话，那个映出的人物一定是自己的爱人。

所以，如何理解人类。战争是其中的一个结果，但不是必然的。

通常，只需要导火索而已。 那么为什么会喜欢上不同的存在。不是这样的话，不是更轻松吗。

“喂，喂。你还活着么” 昨日晕过去的时候还是这间房间。

似乎有见过一面的火星骑士。对方露出的笑容让思维产生了警戒。

倒在绑着自己的椅子上，侧着身体。伊奈帆吃力地撑住地面，只是感到寒冷的情况下，没法移动四肢。使劲偏过头去，但对方的皮鞋正好踩中了下颚。

“果然还活着的吗” “虽然那个家伙装作和你完全没有关系，不过和你的过节还是挺明显的。”对方露出微笑。

“你究竟抢走了他什么重要的东西？那家伙，在火星的女人眼里，可是谁都能捏一下的老好人哦”

“公主殿下”

“什么？” 那个人露出听不见自己说话的模样。 “火星的公主殿下。”

“终于脑子也烧坏了吗。下等的地球人。”

“你问过的事情” 伊奈帆开口。 “我已经重复了许多遍了吧”

“你的模样看不惯呢。地球人……当然不会全部这样，但多数见到我们都是哭哭啼啼的求饶”

“若是哭泣的话，你们会让那个人活下去吗”

“当然不会”

“啊”

自从呆在这里，一直浮现在脑海的，雪姐的面庞。

若不是眼前的是敌人，大概自己会微笑吧。那个人绝对不知道怎么在敌人面前求饶，虽然是个不错的军人却在其他方面笨拙的厉害。

“稍微露出点害怕的表情比较好哦” “……”

“伊奈帆……你是这个名字吗。今天斯雷因不在，火星人对地球人的镇压还在进行吧。他被叫去了。”

“他的运输机吗”

“不，皇帝可是给了他新的机体。能启动Aldnoah，火星人之间都得不到的荣誉啊”

说起来，作为一世的皇帝，不是已经七十多岁了吗，伊奈帆不禁嘀咕道。

“不行，忍不住了。本来很中意斯雷因那个小鬼，细皮嫩肉的样子，可是他升官进爵了啊。你看上不错，似乎比他还小吧”

在注意到对方语句口气不对之后， “怎么”地问道，却被对方踢中了腹部。

对方那不怀好意的笑容。

“……疼” 一下，两下，三下。近乎是同时踢中，毫不留情。似乎五脏六腑都被踹中，在进了这个牢狱之后就一直持续的酷刑，伊奈帆因疼痛而蜷缩起了身体。 接着是被抓住了头发。剧痛伴随着身体整个被拖动，伊奈帆已经没有推开他的力气了。

“所以……你以为我要做什么” 被向墙边撞去。在耳中响起轰鸣声的同时，视线也猛地模糊起来。紧接着，后背撞击了什么的声音，感觉到自己被摔到了桌子上。

“就算是疼痛反应也是这么一点儿么。是不是脑子的构成不太正常啊，喂。”

右臂被拉住，听见了金属的声音。对方熟练地捉住自己的双手，并将自己的手铐在墙边。做完了以后只能听到对方大笑起来的声音。 “比起那些流行的处刑，那些是用作表面用的。我还是比较喜欢这种呢……虽然那也不算是逼供”

“你……” 背部朝向着对方，见不到那个人的眼神。裤子被脱下来了，伊奈帆反射性闭上了双眼，感觉着对方的手指在内裤边缘摩擦。

“地球人啊，如果我把这里……” 对方的手从后方摸去，若有若无地摩擦着自己的分身。因为恐惧而逃离的自己，感觉到腿被分开。为了不让伊奈帆躲开，他将腿压制在自己的双腿之间。 “怎样呢。害怕吗。快哭出来吧。” 地狱一般的宣告。直到感觉到剧痛为止，一直没有睁开双眼。

\-----------------

结果到了被硬物进来的时候一直持续的疼痛。无法见到发生了什么，只是像狗一样的趴在桌上被这样侵犯而已。对方的睾丸在拍打着腿部的感觉，实在不好受。 那样的体式无法逃离。另外，房间的配置搞不清楚的自己也无法在解决那个人之后再逃走。

无法逃离的自己。无论如何也无法避免的状况。是自己太天真了。

“怎么，真是无聊啊” “给我再痛苦一些，喂，哭叫起来吧” 对方带着情欲的声音。脑中警告大作，那人的牙齿咬住了自己的肩膀。

“啊……呜……啊……”

血肉被撕开的声音。 反射性地摇摆着身体。失去自由的双手只能在原地拼命摇晃，被扶住了腰部的伊奈帆感觉到对方的手仿佛铁箍。

“啊……哈，不……”

无论什么地方都觉得很疼，被来回摩擦着。之前拷打受的伤也好，肩膀腹部也好，即使多一点注意力在其他事物上大概就能麻木了，但交合处的剧痛却一点也无法无视。冷汗阵阵流下额头，伊奈帆只是一再发出仿佛呻吟的音节而已。

“疼吗”

“呜……嗯”

根本听不到对方说了什么，只是无意识地回应。体内被侵犯，疼痛的仿佛木棒在体内的伤口里进出。 听说过传统的拷问会有这样的方法，却从来没有想象会是这样的情形。男人并非用作性交的位置……只是想象都会让人觉得恶心。

等了不知多久，右腿被推到桌子上，以更容易的方式进犯。

应该已经射了一次了吧，伊奈帆想到。

但是对方的惩罚却一点也没有缓和的迹象。湿热的液体伴随着血液从腿间流淌下来，湿粘的感觉只是让人更发不快而已。

“啊……真是暖和。如果不是地球人的话，这样的女人也不错啊”

“嗯……恶……心”

“你再说一遍看看？地球人。” 头发被再次抓住，强迫撞了墙壁。这次的巨响让视线变得通红。

“恶……”。

然后伊奈帆开始吐了。近乎没有进食的胃里没有可以吐出的东西，但却有强烈反胃的迹象。吐出的究竟是胃液还是方才喝过的水呢，伊奈帆想。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你意外的……挺有趣。仿佛是侵犯人偶一样呢，完全没有反抗。明明接近成年，却还是像是个孩子。再也长不高了吗，真是可怜”

明明感到了强烈的不快，对方却依旧觉得不够吗。自己的表情，真的是与字面一样的毫无变化吗。

闻见了气味。对方将什么抹到了自己脸上呢，不用睁开眼睛也能明白。男性特有的性臭被特地抹在脸上，塞进嘴里，仿佛不这样弄脏就没意义似的。

身体被抱起来，变得不再是背对了。

身后是墙，没有地方可以逃走。 腿被放在对方的肩膀上，对方的腰部向前挺去，再次进入了自己的内部，翻搅着内脏。

而每一下伊奈帆都能感觉自己的身体被撞击着。 什么时候才能结束呢。

什么时候，什么时候，什么时候，什么时候，什么时候，什么时候，什么时候 不行，快疯了。这样下去肯定会疯掉的。 到底那个人怎么才能满足，怎么才能结束。

对方那沉浸于性事而兴奋的表情，对自己仿佛是另一个世界的事情。

\--------------

 

“塞拉姆小姐。 ”

“怎么？”

“多谢你……应该这么说。”

"嗯？"

“如果没有你启动的丢卡利翁。想必我们就会在那里死掉了吧。这是互相帮助才对。”

“嗯。我是使用了权限。但那和给骑士们的权限不同，而且” 那个女孩微笑着弯腰。

“能帮助到伊奈帆桑，我也很高兴”

只是朋友而已。 那个人是自己的救世主。

友人们，若不是她启动的丢卡利翁，或许雪姐也会死去吧。

自己在缺乏弹药的补充后，也会一起死去吧。

喜欢吗。 爱上了她了吗。

是的。

自问自答。这是什么时候知道的答案呢，不知道。

事实上，公主死后，自己搜索了整整三年。直到敌人重新出现了为止，一直没打消的愿望因大批的地球军被诛灭而停止了。

一直没见到过的aldnoah新兵器，无法解释的对策，到了最后只能安排小型的游击战一个个对付而已。直到现在粮食彻底不足，却因对方意外调来的火力而被伏诛的自己的机体，还好没有连累到雪姐她们。

“为什么，戏剧里描写的悲剧总是喜欢描写两个不同敌对国的人呢。不该相爱却喜欢上了对方，最后两方都死去了。 因为这样的描写有趣吗。还是说，因为这样的状况，经常会有人死去呢。

从来没有数据分析过的话，所以我还是无法理解剧本。”

“伊奈帆，你想太多了。” 并不是自己的声音的一个人在说话。只有背对着光的背影，但伊奈帆想他认识那个人。

“你想，因为爱与恨都是一体。那么如果那个女孩子又喜欢你，又因为国家的仇恨而恨着你，又无法忘记喜欢你……”

“太长了” “总而言之！不是很罗曼蒂库吗！”

“是罗曼蒂克。”

伊奈帆冷静地指出。

“不可能。一个人憎恶另一个人的时候，是不可能喜欢上对方的。”

“为什么啊……” 对方不甘地做出趴着椅子的动作。

“再说她……不讨厌你啊”

“对她来说，背叛自己的国家而死去，是我的错。是我给她安排了对她最不公平的计划。”

“所以说，你想的太多了。”

对方笑了出来。 “三年守寡的伊奈帆先生，辛苦了。”

无法一起笑出来的伊奈帆只是望着上方那个人。

“嗯。起助。”

望见自己的表情，对方笑了出来。究竟有什么好笑呢，伊奈帆想着。

“怎么了？”

“我……会不会到你的地方去呢”

对方的身后的光芒变得耀眼，伊奈帆遮住了眼睛，但是光是有一只眼睛，几乎看不清对方的轮廓了。

“可能会吧。不过在那之前，别忘了保护我们的女神”

“不用你提醒吧。”

“只是怕你忘了，伊奈帆你这笨蛋”

胸口的钝痛一直在持续。 没有憎恨，为什么还是一直悲伤呢。伊奈帆问着自己。

“你不过是我想象中的幻影，起助。奇迹是不会发生的。和她的相遇，被拯救了生命……都只是偶然。地球人会被灭亡吧，无论如何抵抗。” 对方寂寞地微笑起来。 “你果然还是一直是你，伊奈帆。”


End file.
